1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an article of exercise equipment adapted for home use or clinic use. It is suitable for exercise for the purpose of relaxation as well as therapy. The user places the apparatus on the floor or on another flat surface, lies on it, straps himself down and rocks, twists or otherwise moves in various directions to selectively and alternately loosen, stretch and relax the back muscles.
This exercise is particularly beneficial to loosen the back muscles and spinal column and relieve pain which may be caused by their rigidity. Almost every activity engaged in by humans involves stressing the spine, including lifting, running, playing golf, bowling, dancing, and even standing or walking. They all press downward on the spine and the spinal discs, and the discs can rupture or become swollen and painful. The back muscles attempt to hold the spine in alignment, eventually going into spasm. It is this muscle spasm that the lumbar stretch rocker is designed to alleviate. First, it can stretch and relax the muscles, directly alleviating the pain; second, it can strenghten the muscles, enabling them to do their job without going into spasm. This invention allows the user to stretch the muscles in any way necessary to cause them to relax. The user accomplishes this by stretching against the muscle tension and allowing the tensed muscle to relax.
Other exercise equipment such as rowing machines and weight lifting apparatus are designed to strengthen muscles by repeated flexion under stress, which can exacerbate the spasm condition rather than alleviate it. The only known way to relax these muscles is through manipulation by massage or through medication.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are no devices known to the applicant which are in any way similar to this invention or which perform the same function. However, attention is directed to copending patent application Ser. No. 846,207 and the prior art cited therein.